


tight af corners

by poppinflowerboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (literally), Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Gay, It's so gay and I love it, M/M, Making Out, Pining, because ah ass, butt touching, klance, lance is cum slut, this was a scenario I saw and holyY FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppinflowerboi/pseuds/poppinflowerboi
Summary: While Keith and Lance are running from some bad guys, they find themselves in a tight situation.





	tight af corners

**Author's Note:**

> credit to @ leggylance on tumblr for posting something that gave me this horrendous idea

 Keith panted heavily as he and Lance ran from a group of bad guys. Lance was close behind Keith, and the baddies were a couple yards back. The two paladins could easily out run these guys and escape, but they just needed to find an opening. Keith's eyes darted around his surroundings before they fell onto an alley way. He grabbed Lance's wrist and dragged him into said area.

 "Wait, what the-" Lance cried as he was dragged away into the alley. Keith's eyes darted around once more until he found a small space they could fit into. He quickly pulled both himself and Lance into the tiny space. They were far enough in that they wouldn't be noticeable, but both of their bodies were insanely close. But their minds didn't focus on that, they were worried that they would be caught. 

 Lance's breaths were becoming very heavy, like he was panicking. Neither of them had their bayards, and even if they did they couldn't use them in this small of a space. Keith smacked his hand over Lance's mouth and pulled him closer to his face. 

 "Shh, Lance, shh.." He told him in a calm tone. Lance looked at him wide eyed as he breathed into the other's hand. Keith continued to shush him until he heard the heavy footsteps of the enemies. Both of them became silent, not moving a single muscle. Keith held his breath and Lance did as well. 

 The bad guys lurked around the alley way for awhile until they gave up and moved on.

 When they left the alley Lance and Keith released their breaths with relief. Keith removed his hand from Lance's mouth and relaxed. After a few more seconds, the two realized how close they were. 

 A blush creeped onto Keith's face, and he was thankful that the corner they were trapped in was dark. 

 He sighed, "Are you okay, Lance?" But when Keith looked up at the blue paladin, he saw the famous smirk plastered on his face. 

 "Hey, you come here often?" He flirted.

 If Keith weren't such a nice person, he would've thrown Lance out for the bad guys to capture, much less smack the shit out of him. He groaned in responce to Lance, looking away from the Cuban. 

 "Awe Keith," Lance whined. "Don't be like that. I just saw an opportunity and I took it." 

 "That has to be the lamest excuse ever." Keith snarled back. He still wasn't looking at Lance, and he tried his best to hide the slight red still on his face. 

 A frown formed on Lance's face at his failure of a pick up line (not like they always fail every time-), but he noticed how hot Keith was. Not look wise, even though that was very true in Lance's book, but he could feel heat radiating off of him. And with their everything so close, he could easily notice it coming from his face. 

 "Keith," Lance spoke, looking directly at him. "are you, blushing?" 

 Keith's eyes widened slightly before he shook his head. He still didn't make eye contact with the other. Lance's lips curled into a smile. 

 "Keith," he spoke, a lot softer this time. This time, Keith did look up, very hesitantly. Both of the paladins' eyes connected, and it was a quiet sensation. Keith found himself diving into Lance's dark blue eyes and not being able to come back up for air. The red paladin swallowed a lump in his throat as his eyes trailed down in embarrassment. 

 "Keith," Lance spoke again. Keith dared not to look back up, but he felt two fingers hook his chin up. Lips were then on his, shocking Keith. His eyes widened at the sudden contact, but he easily melted into it. Lance pulled away from Keith, leaving both of them wanting more. Keith never knew he would feel so relieved to kiss the annoying paladin. He felt like weights were lifted from his shoulders. 

 "Wh..," he trailed off, "Why did you-" Keith was cut off by Lance's lips once again. This was a more heated kiss, needy and touchy. Keith whined into the kiss as he felt Lance push against him. 

 His arms hooked around the taller male, elevating himself so it was easier for them to kiss. Lance kept him stable from below. Lance was able to squeeze his tongue into Keith's mouth. Keith moaned at the touch, pushing both of their tongues together. They broke away for a quick breathier before connecting their lips once again. 

 "Fuck, Keith." he breathed in between the kiss. He pulled away and kissed his neck. He pulled the collar of the skin tight suit down so he could freely kiss his neck. 

 Keith's vision was going hazy. The feeling of Lance's mouth on his body was nothing like he imagined. 

 "L-Lance.." he stammered out. His breath hitched as Lance sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. He was lucky the collar was high because the hickeys he was receiving would be hard to explain if seen by his teammates. 

 Keith turned his head so he could see out of the alley way, and Lance could have more places to kiss his neck. His face was flushed red and his breaths were hot and short. Not to mention that he was getting excited in _other_ places. 

 If things couldn't get _more_ heated, Keith gasped as he felt Lance rub his hardened member through the tight body suit. Keith could feel Lance smirking against his bruised skin. The Cuban pulled away from his neck, looking at Keith. 

 "Want me to get rid of that?" Lance asked. Keith's face flushed a dark red. 

 "W-Wait," he stuttered, "you.. want to..." 

 "It can't be too hard." Lance said. He looked Keith up and down before ordering: "Strip."

 Keith did not hesitate. Lance gave him enough space so that he could take off his armor. His body suit was zipped down to where he could just slip off the top part. Keith's dick was very prominent in the black suit. 

 Lance licked his lips before squeezing down to his knees. Keith's dick was right in front of his face, begging to be free from the tight suit. 

 "Take it off, baby," Lance instructed. Keith's dick twitched at Lance's words. Keith proceeded to peel the suit off of his body and lowered it just enough to where he could whip his dick out. Lance pulled the suit down farther, along with the other paladin's boxers. 

 Keith's hard dick sprung out with excitement to be touched. Lance licked his lips once again as he eyed the cock before him. 

 Keith looked down at him and stated, "I feel like you've done this before." 

 Lance shrugged and responded, "Maybe." 

 "Wait, what- aHh.." he moaned, feeling Lance wrap his warm lips around his cock. " _Fuck_.."

 Lance grinned as he started to lick up and down Keith's dick like it was a popsicle. Keith was already leaking out precum and Lance was taking it down like a champ. Keith's stifled breaths and moans were music to Lance's ears. 

 He then took all of Keith into his mouth and bobbed his head. Keith grabbed a handful of his hair, watching the Cuban suck his dick. 

 "You're such, a slut.." he panted. Lance hummed at the words, the vibrations of it making Keith groan. "You like it when I call you a slut?" Lance hummed in responce, taking all of Keith into his mouth.

 The sight before Keith was glorious. He thought he was gay, but he didn't think he was _this_ gay. Some cum dribbled from Lance's mouth and Keith wiped it away. Lance's mouth came off of Keith's dick with a pop before he wrapped his lips around Keith's thumb to get the cum. Keith pressed his thumb against Lance's tongue, examining the blue paladin in such a slutty state. 

 Lance pulled away from the other's thumb before going back to the dick. He sucked on the head of the dick and started bobbing his head once again. Keith's dick twitched inside the other's mouth. 

 "Lance.." he groaned. "F-Fuck.." 

 Lance pulled away from the cock, opening his mouth wide. Keith's face blushed at the sight before him. 

 "Do, do it for me.." he said, looking away. 

 "Keith~," Lance cooed, catching the paladin's attention. Keith watched as Lance took him into his mouth once more bobbing his head a few times before he released all into his mouth. Lance swallowed every bit of cum Keith let out, and he couldn't believe it. Lance wiped off any other bits of cum around his mouth and wiped it on the wall behind Keith. 

 Keith was speechless, not really knowing what to say. Lance stood back up and helped Keith put his armor back on. 

 After Keith dressed himself, they both got out of the alley way. Keith didn't even want to know how long they were away from the group, and he had to come up with a good excuse as to why they were. Keith rubbed his face and blushed as he felt Lance brush up behind him. 

 "Let's continue this later," the paladin whispered, kissing the other's neck. Keith's face became even more red as he watched Lance walk out of the alley way like he didn't just suck someone's dick in it. Keith growled and rolled his eyes before following after him. 


End file.
